Capitol Couples
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: At WWE Capitol Punishment, two young superstars win the biggest matches of their careers to date and catch the eyes of a pair of lovely ladies, which quickly leads to romance for our young warriors. Where will these new developments take Alex Riley and Evan Bourne in WWE? Alex/Kelly Kelly! Evan/Brie!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another new story. This wouldn't be possible without the monumental WWE Network. Hope you all are enjoying it, and will enjoy my story as well! Have fun reading the story everybody!_

June 19 2011: WWE Capitol Punishment

Alex Riley slowly made his way backstage. He couldn't be happier if the hometown hero tried.

It was his first-ever WWE pay-per-view event and not only was Alex successful in defeating his former mentor The Miz, but the event was in his hometown of Washington DC.

Alex smiled tiredly as he received handshakes and high-fives from his fellow babyfaces.

Alex's brown eyes widened a little, hearing soft clapping from nearby.

Alex blushed shyly, seeing the beautiful blonde bombshell Kelly Kelly.

Kelly innocently walked over to Alex. "Hi Alex. You looked great out there...in the ring I mean." She giggled, giving an innocent double-entrendre.

Alex smiled warmly. "You saw the match huh?"

Kelly smiled sweetly. "You bet. I loved seeing you kick The Miz's arrogant butt." She giggled.

Alex grinned. "Hey, anything for you Kells."

Kelly smirked innocently. "Anything huh...A-Ri?" She cooed his nickname as she stepped closer to him, her soft hands tracing his muscular chest.

"Yeah...anything for you Kelly." Alex answered innocently.

Kelly held her smirk before treating Alex to a tender, passionate, kiss.

Alex was surprised by the kiss, letting her kiss him.

Kelly lovingly continued the kiss, her soft and pouty lips against his in an attempt to get the Varsity Hero to kiss her back. "Kiss me." the blonde whispered against his lips, blushing with attraction.

"You really want me to?" Alex asked shyly.

"Yeah." Kelly said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I like you Alex, I really do." she said with a little smile.

"You do? I had no idea ya liked me." Alex replied innocently.

"I do." Kelly nodded, "You're hot, condident, sweet, I like you a lot."

"Aww gosh Kells...your making me blush." Alex blushed, chuckling shyly.

Kelly giggled. "You're the sweetest guy I know Alex, I like that." She cooed lovingly.

Alex blushed. "Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked innocently.

"Of course." Kelly nodded at him.

Alex smiled, kissing her softly.

Kelly returned the soft kiss, wrapping her arms around Alex's toned waist.

"Mmm Kelly..." Alex murmured into the kiss.

Kelly's soft lips caressed Alex's within the kiss, purring softly within the tenderness. "Mmmm." She cooed.

"Your good.." Alex grinned.

"So are you." Kelly giggled, grinning.

"Why don't we head to the hotel, have some fun?" Alex purred.

"Let's go then." Kelly smirked back.

Alex led her to his truck, driving them to the hotel for a night of passion..

Meanwhile Evan was backstage, pouring a bottle of Aquafina water on his body to cool off after a physical, upbeat, match against a larger opponent in Jack Swagger which he won in after a valiant effort.

Evan sighed happily to himself.

Brie was just walking down the hallway away from her twin sister Nikki in search of something to drink, minding her own business when she saw Evan pour water down his muscular body. She immediately stopped in her tracks and let out a short, yet emphatic, "Whoa.."

Evan sighed a little. "Ahh that feels better."

Brie gave her head a little shake. She was a grown woman, she shouldn't be ogling a man, instead she decided to speak to the cute, innocent high-flier. "Um hi, Evan." she said innocently.

Evan jumped a little. He figured he was alone. He smiled bashfully as he turned to her. "Hi Brie."

"Oh, did I startle you?" Brie asked, seeing Evan jump ever so slightly.

"A little, yeah." Evan chuckled shyly.

"Oh...sorry I just wanted to talk to you after your match tonight." Brie said with a little smile.

"Sure, what's up?" Evan asked innocently.

"Listen. I just wanted to know if you're doing anything tonight, after the show. I want to go out with you." Brie said, drawing confidence in front of the small St. Louis native.

"Oh...well...gosh I wasn't expecting this." Evan laughed.

"Yeah I...I like you." Brie smiled. "you're hot, you're sweet, you're a great wrestler too. I like you." She replied sweetly.

Evan blushed innocently.

"So um...are you free tonight?" Brie asked.

"Yeah..I am." Evan replied innocently.

"Good." Brie smiled. "Lets go to the movies after the show." Brie suggested cutely.

"Sounds good to me." Evan smiled innocently.

"Good." Brie nodded and smiled. "So I'll see you after the main event?" She asked innocently.

"Sure will." Evan kissed her innocently on the cheek.

Brie blushed as soon as she felt Evan kiss her cheek. "I-I'll see you then." She replied bashfully.

"Okay." Evan replied, smiling sweetly.

Brie went back to her and her sister's private locker room with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait for her date with Evan. Once the show ended Brie packed up her things and went out to see Evan and they greeted with a friendly hug before heading out on his Honda Motorcycle. The two of them went to see a nice cartoon comedy movie, got some laughs, and had a successful and happy drive back to the hotel where they had a short kiss good night after a wonderful date.

On this night, WWE had a few capitol couples born...

To be continued...


End file.
